Computing environments may try to capture information (e.g., state information) about execution of one or more instances of instructions. Instructions may define a state-based game or program code. The information may be captured to implemented rule-based and learning techniques for facilitate decisions for interaction with execution of the instructions. Each instance of a set of instructions may be executed in a different process to utilize the availability of computing resources. In a computing environment implemented to execute thousands of instances of any given set of instructions, a significant amount of computing resources may be utilized to access memory utilized for each process to obtain information about execution of those instances. The challenge of accessing memory across different processes is prohibitively expensive and may impact (e.g., reduce) processing efficiency, requiring more time and computing resources to access information from memory for each process. As a result of the challenges in the computing environments for obtaining information to implement rule-based and learning techniques, the computing environments may not be adaptive to support use of the information captured, such as for accurate and efficient development of rule-based and learning models for execution of any given instructions.